


My Heart Is In Your Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Carlos eats too many corn dogs and feels slightly ill, and James is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is In Your Hands

"I told you eating all those corn dogs was a bad idea," James chastises from where he stands, his gaze locked on Carlos who's lying on the sofa, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"Ugh, I know, I know," Carlos groans, his eyes screwed shut. "I've done it before and I've never gotten sick like this."

"Maybe they were just expired or something," James suggests, recalling numerous times that Carlos had indeed eaten more corn dogs in one sitting than any person should.

"Probably," Carlos agrees. "Carry me to bed?" he asks pitifully, mustering the best puppy face he can manage.

"Really, Carlos?"

Carlos nods slowly, sticking his bottom lip out further.

"Fine," James huffs in annoyance, moving to stand in front of Carlos. He hooks an arm behind Carlos' knees, the other around his back and pulls him up and toward his chest. "You should really lay off those corn dogs, you're kind of heavy."

"Never mind. Just put me down and I'll walk."

"I'm just kidding, dude. Chill out," James says, starting toward the bedroom.

"Whatever." Carlos wriggles himself out of James' grasp, landing on the floor with a thud. He doesn't have a weight problem; he's actually quite comfortable and happy with his body. Sure, he's not as tall and toned as James, but it's not like he's overweight. He's got a little meat on his bones, yes, but he's okay with that. It's just James implying that he's fat; it's a punch to his gut, another indication that James doesn't want him. He rises to his feet, brushing the invisble dirt from the seat of his pants. "I'll be in my room watching tv. Alone," he says harshly, turning and stalking off to his room.

James groans at his stupidity, falling back onto the sofa. He presses the heels of his hands roughly against his eyes, his fingers tangling in and pulling at his hair. This was so typical of him; always doing and saying the wrong thing, especially when it comes to Carlos. It's like he loses all capacity to formulate and verbalize a proper thought when Carlos is around, and if he's actually able to say more than a few words, it's always something stupid and offensive. It's not something he struggles with when they're around other people, just when they're alone.

James' hands fall from his face and his eyes shoot open as the sound of retching fills the air. He flies off the couch and runs into the bathroom, his eyes softening in sympathy as he sees Carlos kneeling in front of the toilet. He drops down beside him, rubbing a comforting hand against his back. "Are you okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, actually. I feel a lot better now that that crap isn't sitting in my stomach anymore," Carlos replies, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Come on, get up. Brush your teeth and then we can go sit in your room and watch a movie," James says, standing up and helping Carlos to his feet.

Carlos flushes the toilet before he moves to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste, squirting some onto the bristles. He brushes his teeth thoroughly and follows up by gargling mouthwash. "Much better."

James laughs softly, following behind Carlos as they walk into his room. "What do you wanna watch?" he asks, standing at the entertainment center as Carlos climbs into bed.

"I dunno, doesn't matter. Whatever you wanna watch is fine with me."

James nods and pulls a DVD off the shelf, opening the case and pulling the disc out. He presses the open button on the DVD player, the tray sliding out immediately. He pops in the disc and presses the button once more, the tray retreating inside. He tosses the DVD case onto the shelf and grabs the remote, moving to sit next to Carlos on the bed.

"Really? Harry Potter?"

"Don't even play, you know you love this movie just as much as I do," James retaliates, settling back against the headboard.

Carlos chuckles, knowing James is right. The two lapse into a comfortable silence as the movie plays, ocassionally mouthing some of the lines to themselves.

"So, where's everyone else?" Carlos asks, turning to James. "Not that I mind it being just you and me," he adds as an afterthought.

"Um, I think Kendall and Logan said something about going out to lunch and possibly catching a movie. Katie and Mrs. Knight are in San Diego. She's been dying to go to the San Diego Zoo since we first got here," James responds, not moving his gaze from the TV.

"Oh, that's cool," Carlos says, turning his attention back to the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Carlos allows himself to fall asleep, a little worn out from throwing up. James turns to him about to speak, but stops abruptly when he sees that he's asleep. He smiles softly and resumes watching the movie, turning the volume down a few notches so it won't disturb Carlos from his sleep.

As the movie ends, James carefully climbs off the bed and makes his way into the bathroom, relieving the incessant pressure from his bladder. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands, drying them on the hand towel. He quietly pads back to Carlos' room, stopping short of the door as he hears Carlos' voice.

"James," Carlos cries.

"What do you-," James begins, walking into the room. The words die on his lips as he sees that Carlos is still asleep. He shakes his head, deciding he just imagined it. He turns around, preparing to exit the room in search of food when he hears Carlos speak again.

"James, please," Carlos whimpers.

James turns back to Carlos, his jaw dropping as his eyes land on Carlos. Carlos' hands are fisted in the sheets, his lips parted slightly, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead. James swallows hard as his eyes travel lower, taking in the obvious bulge pressing against the fabric of Carlos' pants. He stands frozen to the spot, afraid one small move might wake him.

"Harder, James, please," Carlos moans, his hips thrusting into the air slightly.

James feels his mouth go dry, his blood rushing south as he watches Carlos writhe on the bed. He quietly walks backwards, his eyes never leaving Carlos. He stops suddenly, hitting the wall and cursing loudly as he grabs the back of his head. Carlos' eyes shoot open, a look of panic quickly decorating his face at James' painful cry.

"I uh. Um. I," James stutters, not quite sure what to say.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asks, his voice sleep laden and husky.

"N-nothing. J-just hit my head," James lies.

Carlos moves to climb off the bed, stopping and throwing the covers over his entire body once he notices the straining erection pressing against the front of his pants. "Oh no. no, no, no, no, NO," Carlos says over and over, the last one coming out loud and harsh. "I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?" he asks, his voice slightly muffled by the blankets over his head.

"Yeah," James replies quietly.

Carlos pulls the covers down to his chest, blinking rapidly to keep the tears threatening to spill at bay. "I uh. Um, what did I say?" he inquires, not entirely sure he wants to know the answer.

"You uh-you said my name a few times, along with um, well," James hesitates, feeling a little embarrassed that he stood and watched while Carlos dreamt about him. "Y-you were moaning and you-you said 'harder, James, please,'" he relays, trailing off into a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, please. I can change, I swear. Just please don't hate me. God, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry," Carlos babbles, tears sliding down his face.

"Carlos, no. I could never hate you," James says, moving closer to the bed. "What I feel is quite the opposite, actually."

"W-what?" Carlos hiccups.

"I'm kind of in love with you," James admits, sitting down next to Carlos' trembling body.

"Y-yeah? R-really? You're not just saying it because you feel bad, are you?"

"I really, really do," James confirms, placing his hand against Carlos' face, his thumb brushing away the stray tears still falling.

"I kind of love you, too," Carlos whispers, a smile quickly replacing the frown.

Words aren't needed as James leans down, pressing their lips together softly. The dynamic quickly changes as Carlos wraps his hand around the back of James' neck, parting his lips and licking at James' bottom lip. James parts his lips eagerly, allowing Carlos to lick into his mouth. Carlos traces his tongue along James' teeth, slides his tongue against James', licks at the roof of James' mouth. Carlos' tongue retreats and James' surges forward, mimicking Carlos' previous movements, the taste of mint and sleep heavy in Carlos' mouth. He breaks the kiss and slides his lips down Carlos' throat, licking at his adam's apple. He nips at it lightly, feeling Carlos swallow against his mouth.

James sits up and pulls the covers away from Carlos' body, leaving them in a heap at the foot of the bed. He moves his hands to the hem of Carlos' shirt and slides them under the fabric, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He pulls his hands back and grabs a side of the fabric in each hand, pulling it up and over Carlos' head, Carlos leaning forward slightly to ease the removal. He tosses the garment to the floor, his hands immediately returning to Carlos' body. "You are so fucking beautiful," he says in admiration.

Carlos feels his face heat up at the words of praise, feeling bare and exposed under James' gaze.

"I love everything about you. Your eyes. Your nose. Your lips. Your chest. Your stomach," James lists, pausing between each one to place a gentle kiss on said feature. He stops at the waistband of Carlos' pants, flicking his eyes up to ask permission to remove them.

Carlos nods rapidly, swallowing hard as James hooks his fingers into the waistband and pulls them off along with his boxers, tossing the unneeded clothing to the floor.

"I love your hips. Your thighs. Your cock," James continues, nipping at each of Carlos' hips and inner thighs before wrapping his lips around Carlos' dick. He laps at the head, the taste of Carlos' precome exploding on his tongue. He swirls his tongue around the crown before taking more of Carlos in, his tongue licking hotly against the pulsing vein. He bobs his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls off. He wraps his hand around the heated flesh, stroking firm and tight as he tongues at the slit. He rests his hand at the base as he takes him into his mouth again, creating a steady rhythm as he bobs his head, applying various amounts of suction.

"Oh fuck," Carlos pants, tangling his fingers in James' hair. He pulls slightly as he thrusts into James' mouth, causing James to pull back slightly as he suppresses a cough.

James places his free hand firmly against Carlos' hip, preventing him from thrusting up. He relaxes his throat and takes Carlos all the way in, stopping when his lips reach his fist. He pulls back and repeats the action, gagging slightly. He pulls back again, leaving only the head in his mouth. He sucks hard, his tongue licking and swirling.

"James, I can't. Oh god, fuck. James, I'm gonna come," Carlos cries out.

James only sucks harder in response, his hand working tight and fast along the rest of Carlos' cock. Carlos moans deep in his throat as he comes into James' mouth, James swallowing it down. He pulls off with an obscene pop, flicking his tongue against the tip once more, causing Carlos to shiver beneath him.

James quickly stands, popping the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper, pushing them down to his thighs along with his boxer briefs. He wraps a hand around his aching cock, stroking firm and quick.

"James, let me touch you," Carlos requests.

"Yes, fuck yes," James agrees, letting his hand fall away.

He quickly removes his clothes and climbs into the bed next to Carlos. Carlos immediately wraps his hand around James' erection, the angle slightly awkward but manageable. He pulls James into a kiss, their mouths moving together hotly as Carlos strokes firmly. He rubs his thumb across the head, smearing the precome that's gathered there.

"Not gonna last much longer," James pants into his mouth.

Carlos picks up speed, his thumb rubbing across the head on every upstroke. James thrusts into his grip, his hips stuttering as he spills in thick globs against Carlos' side and hand. Carlos breaks away from the kiss and brings his hand up to his mouth, licking it clean and moaning as the taste of James explodes in his mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?" James asks breathlessly, his cock twitching as he watches Carlos.

Carlos laughs and shakes his head, dropping his hand and resting it against his stomach. James rolls away and picks his shirt up from the floor, using it to wipe Carlos' side clean.

"I really do love everything about you," James says, his voice full of emotion.

"I know. And I love everything about you, which I'll prove to you later," Carlos responds. "But right now, I really just want to cuddle, and possibly sleep some more."

James turns Carlos onto his side and pulls him closer, his chest flush against Carlos' back. He wraps his hand around Carlos' waist, and Carlos places his hand on top of James', lacing their fingers together.

Carlos always said corn dogs were a good thing. Maybe now everyone will believe him.


End file.
